gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Hero 7
Guitar Hero 7 is the seventh entry in the Guitar Hero franchise, which comes right after Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (sometimes titled as "Guitar Hero VI/6"). It is the first game to be developed by Vicarious Visions for all console ports, since Neversoft went out of business after Warriors of Rock was released. Gameplay Much like the predecessors (particularly Guitar Hero 5 and Band Hero), Guitar Hero 7 allows you to play up to 4-player modes with vocals, lead guitar, bass, and drums to successfully match notes as they scroll down the screen as appropriate for their instrument (or matching the pitch, being relative to vocals). The game features new elements: allowing a keyboard/synthesizer to be used during gameplay, the lead and rhythm guitars are split into two different instruments, and that with the GHStudio's return, there is also a chance you are able to use other songs on the setlist to play around with. More importantly, all gameplay is possible to come from the likes of Guitar Hero 5 (Wii version only). You can even allow online up to 6-10 players online, each with availability on their own consoles (this goes for the Xbox 360 and Wii U systems only; the Nintendo 3DS has this feature absent). All modes like Career, Perfectionist, Do or Die, Elimination, and Pro Face-off will return, but other game modes are currently unknown. Instead of stars (Guitar Hero : Warriors of Rock), money is used again. Expansion game Another game known as "Guitar Hero 7.1: Rock Forever!" comes with Guitar Hero 7 if purchasing it for the Xbox 360, only. All of that game's features will come from the original, but leaves out Pro Face-off and Perfectionist in the process. Setlist Out of all the installments in the series, Guitar Hero 7 features the most songs. In the setlist, you will find tracks that were in previous Guitar Hero titles and also new ones. This game also has downloadable content, with ten songs up for download. The main setlist has over 200 songs in general. Main *Skid Row - "Youth Gone Wild"/Genre: Hard/Glam Rock/Exportable: no/ Year: 1989 *Skid Row - "Monkey Business"/Genre: Hair/Heavy Metal/Exportable: no/ Year: 1991 *Underoath - "You're Ever So Inviting"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2006 *Vampire Weekend - "A-Punk"/Genre: Surf Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2008 *Iron Maiden - "The Trooper"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1983 *HORSE The Band - "Murder"/Genre: Nintendocore/Exportable: yes/Year: 2007 *Winds of Plague - "Origins and Endings"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2008 *All American Rejects - "Gives You Hell"/Genre: Pop Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 2008 *Radiohead - "Paranoid Android"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: yes/Year: 1997 *Between the Buried and Me - "Obfuscation"/Genre: Prog. Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2009 *At the Drive-In - "One Armed Scissor"/Genre: Hard Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 2000 *ZZ Top - "La Grange"/Genre: Blues Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 1973 *The Fall of Troy - "Cut Down all the Trees and Name the Streets After Them"/Genre: Prog. Rock/ Exportable: yes/Year: 2007 *9lb hammer - "carls' theme" Genre: Rock/ Exportable:??/Year:2007 *Rebecca Black - "Friday"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2011 *Weezer - "Say it Ain't So"/Genre: Alternative Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 1995 *Streetlight Manifesto - "We Provide the Paint"/Genre: Ska-Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 2010 *Wretched - "Cimmerian Shamballa"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2010 *Taking Back Sunday - "There's no 'I' in Team"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: yes/Year: 2002 *Vampire Weekend - "Cousins"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: yes/Year: 2010 *The Bravery - "Honest Mistake"/Genre: Indie Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2004 *Aiden - "Walk Among the Dead"/Genre: Hard Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2011 *Darkest Hour - "Demons"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2007 *Rammstein - "Du Hast"/Genre: Industrial/Exportable: no/Year: 1997 *Slayer - "Cult"/Genre:Thrash Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2009 *Cannibal Corpse - "Hammer Smashed Face"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1992 *Foo Fighters - "Best of You"/Genre: Grunge/Exportable: yes/Year: 2005 *Spineshank - "Smothered"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2003 *Limp Bizkit - "Douchebag"/Genre: Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2011 *Prong - "Beg to Differ"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1990 *Chiodos - "Modern Wolf Hair"/Genre: Post-Hardcore/Exportable: yes/Year: 2010 *Dire Straits - "Money for Nothing"/Genre: Pop Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 1985 *Avenged Sevenfold - "Darkness Surrounding"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2001 *Mindless Self Indulgence - "Kill the Rock"/Genre: Industrial/Exportable: yes/Year: 2000 *The Smashing Pumpkins - "Bullet with Butterfly Wings"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: yes/Year: 1995 *3 Doors Down - "Kryptonite"/Genre: Southern Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2000 *Nirvana - "Smells Like Teen Spirit"/Genre: Grunge/Exportable: yes/Year: 1991 *Clutch - "Escape from the Prison Planet"/Genre: Southern Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 1995 *Blur - "Song 2"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: no/Year: 1997 *The Raconteurs - "Steady, As She Goes"/Genre: Blues Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2006 *AFI - "Girl's Not Grey"/Genre: Pop Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2003 *Marilyn Manson - "The Beautiful People"/Genre: Industrial/Exportable: yes/Year: 1996 *Amon Amarth - "Twilight of the Thunder God"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2008 *Dethklok - "Laser Cannon Deth Sentence"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2009 *Blink-182 - "All the Small Things"/Genre: Pop Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 1999 *Alice Cooper - "School's Out"/Genre: Hard Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 1971 *Disturbed - "Land of Confusion"/Genre: 2005/Exportable: yes/Year: 2005 *Weezer - "Pork and Beans"/Genre: 2008/Exportable: no/Year: 2008 *Megadeth - "Peace Sells"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1986 *Godsmack - "I Stand Alone"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2003 *Faith No More - "Epic"/Genre: Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 1990 *Primus - "John the Fisherman"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: no/Year: 1990 *Danzig - "Mother"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1988 *Alice in Chains - "Them Bones"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1992 *Wolfmother - "Woman"/Genre: Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 2006 *Incubus - "Stellar"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: no/Year: 2000 *Strong Bad - "Trogdor"/Genre: ? (something can help me out here)/Exportable: yes/Year: 2003 *My Chemical Romance - "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)"/Genre: Pop Punk/Exportable: yes/Year: 2004 *Fall Out Boy - "Dance, Dance"/Genre: Pop Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2005 *Slayer - "Chemical Warfare"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 1984 *Queen - "Bohemian Rhapsody"/Genre: Classic Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 1975 *Drowning Pool - "Bodies"/Genre: Nu Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2001 *The White Stripes - "Seven Nation Army"/Genre: Blues Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2003 *Twisted Sister - "We're Not Gonna Take It"/Genre: Glam Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2005 *Soundgarden - "Black Hole Sun"/Genre: Grunge/Exportable: yes/Year: 1994 *Soundgarden - "Spoonman"/Genre: Grunge/Exportable: no/Year: 1994 *My Chemical Romance - "Helena"/Genre: Pop Punk/Exportable: yes/Year: 2004 *R.E.M. - "What's the Frequency, Kenneth?"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: no/Year: 1994 *KISS - "Rock and Roll All Nite"/Genre: Glam Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 1975 *A Day to Remember - "2nd Sucks"/Genre: Post-Hardcore/Exportable: yes/Year: 2011 *A Day to Remember - "The Downfall of Us All"/Genre: Post-Hardcore/Exportable: yes/Year: 2009 *Nine Inch Nails - "Head Like a Hole"/Genre: Industrial/Exportable: yes/Year: 1989 *Nine Inch Nails - "March of the Elephants"/Genre: Hard Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 1994 *HIM - "Wings of a Butterfly"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: no/Year: 2005 *Death - "Crystal Mountain"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1995 *Daft Punk - "Aerodynamic"/Genre: Electronic/Exportable: yes/Year: 2001 *Flobots - "White Flag Warrior (ft. Tim McIlrath of Rise Against)"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: yes/Year: 2010 *Freya - "Glasseating Smile"/Genre: Punk/Exportable: no/Year: 2003 *Matchbook Romance - "Monsters"/Genre: Alternative/Exportable: yes/Year: 2006 *Snapcase - "Killing Yourself to Live"/Genre: Punk/Exportable: no/Year: 1997 *Morbid Angel - "Nevermore"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2011 *Iwrestledabearonce - "Tastes Like Kevin Bacon"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2009 *Dragonforce - "Fallen World"/Genre: Power Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2012 *Megadeth - "Tornado of Souls"/Genre: Trash Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 1990 *My Chemical Romance - "Welcome to the Black Parade"/Genre: Pop Funk/Exportable: yes/Year: 2006 *Strung Out - "Blackhawks over Los Angeles"/Genre: Modern Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2007 *My Chemical Romance - "Dead!"/Genre: Pop Funk/Exportable: yes/Year: 2006 *Flogging Molly - "The Seven Deadly Sins"/Genre: Punk/Exportable: yes/Year: 2004 *Rise Against - "Give it All"/Genre: Punk Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2004 *Avenged Sevenfold - "Afterlife"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2007 *Avenged Sevenfold - "Nightmare"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2010 *Dragonforce - "Wings of Liberty"/Genre: Power Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2012 *Avenged Sevenfold - "Almost Easy"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2007 *Slayer - "War Ensemble"/Genre: Trash Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 1990 *Amon Amarth - "For Victory or Death"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2011 *Whitechapel - "This is Exile"/Genre: Deathcore/Exportable: yes/Year: 2008 *As I Lay Dying - "Beyond Our Suffering"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2011 *Avenged Sevenfold - "Lost"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2007 *Amon Amarth - "War of the Gods"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 2011 *Bloodbath- "Eaten"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: no/ Year 2004 *Born of Osiris- "Bow Down"/Genre: Metalcore/Exportable: yes/ Year 2007 *Lamb of God- "Omerta/Genre: Groove Metal/Exportable: no/ Year 2004 *As I Lay Dying - "Parallels"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2011 *A Skylit Drive - "Those Cannons Could Sink A Ship"/Genre: Modern Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2009 *Alesana - "The Thespian"/Genre: Alternative Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2010 *A Skylit Drive - "Prelude to a Dream"/Genre: Modern Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2009 *Judas Priest - "Painkiller"/Genre: Heavy Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 1990 *The Who - "My Generation"/Genre: Classic Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 1965 *Black Sabbath - "Black Sabbath"/Genre: Heavy Metal/Exportable: no/Year: 1970 *Avenged Sevenfold - "Carry On"/Genre: Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2012 *AC/DC - "Highway to Hell"/Genre: Hard Rock/Exportable: no/Genre: 1979 *Bullet For My Valentine - "Waking the Demon"/Genre: Trash Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2008 *As I Lay Dying - "Forsaken"/Genre: Death Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2007 *Avenged Sevenfold - "I Won't See You Tonight (Part 1)"/Genre: Heavy Metal/Exportable: yes/Year: 2003 *Screeching Weasel - "My Brain Hurts"/Genre: Punk Rock/Exportable: no/Year: 1991 *Fall Out Boy - "Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner"/Genre: Punk Rock/Exportable: yes/Year: 2005 Downloadable content To be updated... Systems *PlayStation 4 (online is accessible via PlayStation Network) *PlayStation 3 (online is accessible via PlayStation Network) *Xbox 360 (online is accessible via Xbox Live) *Nintendo 3DS (online is accessible via Nintendo Wi-Fi) *Wii U (online is accessible via Nintendo Wi-Fi) Other information *Rating: Teen (ESRB), 12+ (PEGI), B (CERO), T (OFLC) *Publisher: Activision (Europe and Australia), Capcom (North America and Japan) *Developer: Vicarious Visions *Genre: Rhythm game *Platform: 1-4 Player (1-10 Player via Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection) Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:3DS games Category:Multiplayer Category:Console Category:Wii U games